sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alvaro Vacanti
Name: Alvaro Vacanti Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Business, Working at the Café, Chess, Soccer Appearance: '''Alvaro is Caucasian, stands at 5’4” and weighs 110 pounds. While not drastically underweight for his age, he is considerably short and light compared to others of his age. He has long, light blond hair, which goes down to his chin. It is straight, and he takes care in making sure it is kept tidy and not unruly every morning. He has blue eyes, which he covers with glasses. He generally only uses them to make out things further away to him, but he keeps them on when they're not needed, out of habit. With a petite nose, a smooth skin complexion, and deep eyes, he has features that could be considered cute, but he generally doesn’t take much notice of them, only taking care of them so that he looks presentable. He normally has an upright posture, although if he’s talking to a person he’s never talked to before, he’ll be a bit more bent forward, and fidgety, due to his issues with other people. Alvaro tries to dress in a way so that he doesn’t have to change clothes when he works at the café, normally either wearing blank white button shirts, or a t-shirt that has the logo of the café on it, with a pair of jeans or other brand less pants to go with it, and formal black shoes, to match uniform at both Cochise and the café. He doesn't wear any other accessories. On the day of the abduction, he didn’t stray from his normal fashion style, wearing a t-shirt with his café’s logo on it, and a pair of plaid jeans. '''Biography: Alvaro was born in Mexico City to parents Miguel and Silvia Vacanti, on September 27th. While the Vacanti clan was centered in Mexico, with Alvaro's side of the family having been there for several generations, many members had moved out into surrounding countries, such as the USA and Canada. Both parents were of an upper middle class standing, due to very well-known café that Miguel had been able to launch off the ground and be successful with. Due to this, and the fact that Alvaro was an only child, both parents decided to pool the majority of their spare money so that Alvaro could undertake an education at a fairly well known elementary school. During elementary school, he was able to learn both his native language and English, due to the school's way of teaching; Spanish for the first half of the day, while teaching in English for the afternoon. He generally had visits from his uncle, Alejandro Vacanti, who lived as a construction worker in Kingman, Arizona. Other than that, nothing of interest happened during Alvaro’s early life, and he was able to enjoy an upper middle class lifestyle without any threats to it. However, when Alvaro was ten years old, his father shared some news that meant that Alvaro could no longer live this lifestyle. Alejandro had been in a work accident, and had broken his lower spine, becoming a paraplegic. Alejandro could no longer work, and he couldn't retire, his injury not being severe enough to qualify for nursing care. Because they thought that the USA could provide better healthcare for Alejandro's condition, Miguel decided that his family was moving the cafe to America, so that they could continue the business while taking care of Alejandro. They sold the house, temporarily leased the cafe to a family friend, and on the 19th of November, moved into a house in Kingman, Arizona. A month after moving in, Alvaro was assigned into a middle school in the local area. Alvaro wasn't very happy with the move, due to having to leave his friends and teachers and go to a place that was completely unknown to him. He understood why he had to, though, and was sympathetic to what had happened to Alejandro. Alvaro had trouble adapting to his new lifestyle, despite the fact that he knew English. The problem was that he knew his status as the new student from a foreign country, and worried about his ability to speak English. While he had been taught English along with his native language in elementary school, he wasn't confident about his abilities, and he thought that he wasn't speaking correctly. While his classmates understood what he was saying, Alvaro felt that they were hiding something from him, and that they were laughing about his inability to speak English behind his back. This escalated over the years, and while he now knows that he can speak English adequately, he started to become increasingly paranoid about the people around him. He feels that people deceive him, and talk about him behind his back. He knows about the advantages that owning a café in the area brings, and feels that people pretend to like him to take advantage of that. He is aware that this is not normal for the average person his age, and tries to force his mind to get over it, and move on. It's still present to this day, however, and he tries to work his way around it by being extroverted and honest to people. Sometimes this manifests in the form of his hands shaking, and he sometimes has panic attacks where he doesn't want to be around people and needs to be alone for a bit. He's only told people who he feels he can trust with the secret, and who he feels like him a lot and won't judge him for it. He hasn't told his parents about it, because he doesn't want them to worry about him, with him hiding it from them by not talking to them about his social life, unless prompted. His parents only currently know about the panic attacks, which he has told them was because of the stress that school brings. Alvaro is aware that he is likely more paranoid about other people than the other people his age; something that he thinks is something brought on by the move that he hasn't been able to shake off. Now that he is in his final year of high school, Alvaro dedicates his time to studying for his finals, and working at the café in the local area. His father, while not as successful as he was in Mexico - due to being on the same street as Cheryl's, a restaurant that was bigger and had better service than Vacanti's - had succeeded in creating business in the USA. While the lessened success of the cafe led them to become a lower class that they were before, they don't need to spend or shop too much, with most of the food they eat coming from the cafe. Alvaro does his best to advertise the café during the day, and, after school, he serves at the café as a waiter, having done so since he was fifteen. He finds that it's a great bonding experience with his father and uncle - who works as a host at the café - and he likes to talk to the customers while they wait for their food, before going home to study after the café closes at 7 PM. He generally likes working at the café, as it's a social experience that allows him to talk to new people every day, which he thinks might help him overcome his paranoia, figuring that if he talks to enough people who like him back he'll eventually get over it. He takes commerce courses, such as Running a Business and Economics, due to his interest in taking over the café when he graduates from college, allowing his father to potentially retire when he does so. While he still cares for his mother, he doesn't have as much a bond with her as much as he does with his father and uncle, since both of their schedules mean that they only ever really interact at the dinner table, with working at the cafe and study dominating Alvaro's side and Silvia's new job as a night guard at the Kingman Museum dominating her side. He still has memories of her before he started working at the cafe, but these are mostly pushed aside by other thoughts. Between working at the café and studying for homework and finals, Alvaro likes to spend his spare time either playing chess or soccer, both of which he picked up while in America. While he did watch soccer while back in Mexico, he didn't really take much of an interest in it until a PE class during grade nine, where he managed to block a goal near the end of the game, winning his team the match. This talent gave him an interest, and he enrolled himself into the soccer team at Cochise, functioning initially as a goalie, but changing roles to a striker when he was made the captain. He likes soccer as a hobby, and finds the sport exhilarating, loving the cheers that he gets when he is able to successfully defend the goal and win. He found out about how to play chess while in the school library, and has since had a mild interest in it, due to the feeling that he gets when he's able to successfully outplay his opponent and checkmate their king. He isn't very good at it, though, and isn't the best tactical thinker, with him very often missing minor details that cause him to consistently lose matches most of the time. He's generally humble when he loses though, and tries to improve on this. He has enrolled into competitions several times representing Cochise, but doesn't get very far, due to poor tactical thinking. Alvaro functions well in school, both academically and socially. His studying after the café closes pays off well, with him generally managing A’s in the majority of the subjects that he participates in. In particular, he excels and enjoys the health courses and social studies courses, due to being able to focus on himself, and learning about the actions of his ancestors. The two subjects that he struggles in are maths and physics, thinking of those units as easy at the start, but having them bring so many new concepts in that they become way too complicated for him. Despite the study that he does, he doesn't manage past a B for both of those subjects. In the social area of his life, Alvaro also excels. He has a close group of friends, generally from the soccer/chess clubs, and has formed a basic group around people who regularly go to his café, and talk to him while he serves them. He acts like a nice and upbeat person around them, trying to hide his paranoia issues, and he is generally driven away from people who he knows hate him or make fun of him. He tries to avoid these people in most scenarios, and if they confront him, he generally tries to shy away from the encounter and not talk to them. He can generally tell what's serious and what's not, but sometimes he feels that corrections on his English are the person making fun of him for saying it wrong, because of his issues with paranoia. During his last year of high school, Alvaro decided to nominate himself as the captain of the soccer team, figuring that he may as well since he fit the qualifications and since he doubted he would actually become captain. Surprisingly for him, he was elected captain, due to him being the only person to nominate themselves for the position. He initially was excited by his new position, but it soon became another source of pressure on him, due to the responsibility that being captain entails. He feels that everything on the team relies on him, and if the team loses a game, it’s always his fault, in Alvaro’s head. After he finishes school, Alvaro wishes to take a business course at a college, learning the finer intricacies of how to run a successful business and how to apply them in practice. He has applied to Harvard, but hasn't gotten anything back yet, nor has he applied to a different college in the case that he is unsuccessful. After he finishes, he plans on taking over the business back in Mexico, so that his dad is able to retire and take full time in taking care of Alejandro. While he doesn’t have plans to marry someone and settle down, he isn’t against it, and while he hasn't dated anyone yet, he is actively heterosexual, and he has his eye on a couple of people who he has romantic interests in. Advantages: Alvaro, due to playing soccer and working at the café for long periods, is physically fit, and can stand doing physical labour for long periods of time. Furthermore, his basic knowledge in chess would give him a slight knowledge and consideration of current and future strategic options, although these strategies would likely begin to fall apart in a large scale scenario. In addition to this, his extroverted and outwardly friendly nature could help him make allies on the island. Disadvantages: Alvaro is paranoid of others’ opinions of him, and this could escalate during the game, due to the severity that is being on Survival of the Fittest. Furthermore, as his experiences in chess and colleges prove, Alvaro might not be the best tactical thinker, in terms of micromanaging and thinking ahead, as he always misses small details that add up in the end. Designated Number: Male student No. 013 --- Designated Weapon: $1000, in 100 $10 bills Conclusion: If this was The Apprentice I'd give this kid a chance, but considering that you can't buy your way to victory on SOTF? Alvaro, you're fired. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations , edited by Yugikun)]] Handled by: 'Yugikun '''Kills: 'Barry Banks, Jasper Bustamante, Irene Djezari 'Killed By: 'Scout Pfeiffer 'Collected Weapons: '$1000, in 100 $10 bills (assigned weapon, left behind), MAC-10 (from Barry Banks, to Scout Pfeiffer) 'Allies: 'Alessio Rigano, Audrey Reyes 'Enemies: 'Min-jae Parker, Jonathan Gulley, Scout Pfeiffer, Ben Fields, Nate Turner, Matthew Moradi, Irene Djezari, Serena Waters, Melanie Beckett, Aiden Slattery 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Alvaro began in one of the bedrooms of the regular ward and attempted to knock on a door where he was able to hear another student's movement. Min-jae Parker was on the side, and Alvaro's fear of Jae quickly reached a breaking point, Alvaro lashed out when Jae attempted to move him out of the doorway. Jae kicked Alvaro onto the ground but Alvaro used Jae's weapon and a chunk of wood to cripple and wound Jae before he fled. He escaped to another part of the floor where there was a storage closet. Sanford Bricks refused to tend to Alvaro and departed, but Audrey Reyes and Danny Brooks helped him out with some of Audrey's medical supplies. He told them his wounds were Min-jae's fault and Audrey tried to get him to come along with her, but the sound of the bell rung by Jeremy Frasier freaked him out, causing him to break away from her. Alvaro followed the sound of the second bell, rang by Barry Banks and Jonathan Gulley. Jonathan's presence set off his paranoia and he began to associate Barry with his enemies. Barry didn't notice this and tried to come closer and help Alvaro out, this prompted Alvaro to push Barry over the internal edge of the bell tower to his death. Alvaro fled the tower, and took Barry's bag with him. He went back to the asylum, to the one-on-one therapy rooms where he found the corpse of Abigail Floyd. He left that room then found the girl he crushed on in Cochise, Lily Caldwell. Lily asked about the source of his injuries and he told her about Jae and the tower, lied. The conversation was tense, and Lily made it clear she didn't want to stay with him. He wanted to stay, but realised he couldn't and realised Lily would inevitably learn that he'd killed, so he left. The next day, while hiding in the electroshock rooms, announcements confirmed his worst fears. Before he could leave Scout Pfeiffer confronted him. He tried to get her out of his way, resorting to quiet threats and menace. She relented and let him pass, he tried to sprint away. Scout changed his mind, then grabbed him by the collar as he tried to pass and sent him falling to the ground. She tried to get over him but he retaliated with a kick. Scout grills him with questions and he's able to force out an answer that causes her to hesitate, allowing him to flee. Alvaro ran away to the tree in the centre of the gardens, where he found the corpse of Jane Madison. He reflected on what he knew about SOTF, on the fact that he was a known killer. His conclusion was that he'd have to continue to kill to survive. He wandered the island, and took shelter in the showers of the water treatment room for the night, ignoring the corpses already in the room. The next day he awoke after announcements and realized others had entered the room: Nate Turner, Ben Fields, and Matthew Moradi. He decided he had to confront them, weapon drawn. Nate and Ben tried to talk him down, and Nate managed to make some headway, but Alvaro remained stubbornly committed to the idea, afraid of the consequences of stopping now. It took him some time but he pulled the trigger, though he only fired a few rounds before the gun's kickback staggered him. He struck Ben in the arm, while Nate and Matt fled. Only Ben was left, but he escaped before Alvaro could finish the job. Alvaro realized he'd wounded Ben, and agonized with himself over his chosen course of action. He desperately rallied himself, and moved on. Alvaro wandered the quiet asylum until he overheard voices in the regular wards. He stalled, steeling himself to go forward, then charged in with his gun drawn. He'd found a group of four, and the first person to react to him was his old friend, Jasper Bustamante. Jasper immediately entreated Alvaro to stand down, trying to appeal to their former bond. Alvaro tried to force himself to stand resolute, and invoke the memory of the other times he'd successfully shot and killed before. However he also recognized Audrey in the group, and was finally calmed into lowering the gun. However the final two people in the room, Raina Rose and Johnny McKay, didn't buy it and fled. Alvaro panicked and shot at them, but hit Jasper instead as Jasper tried to get Raina and Johnny to stop. Jasper was dying, and barely coherent, and Alvaro agonized over it before ultimately deciding to mercy kill his old friend. Alvaro wandered to the spot where he'd first found and fought Jae, and finally had clarity about the sort of path he'd taken so far. He realized it was his own fault, and nearly continued to panic uncontrollably, but he calmed for once as he realized he had an opportunity to redeem himself. He found that opportunity when he found his friend Alessio Rigano being held hostage by Michael Crowe and Maria Cucinotta. Alvaro interceded, gun drawn, and stood his ground when Maria and Michael tried to tell him Al was the problem in the scenario. Maria dropped her sword, Michael verbally agreed to the terms of their surrender. Michael tried to accuse Alvaro of having fired the gun before- he had, to kill Jasper- but Alvaro refused to admit it and told Al to take Maria's sword. Maria refused to hand it over and Al acquiesced, more intent on fleeing. He moved too fast, however, Alvaro awkwardly lingered before trying to catch up but could not. Alvaro searched for Al, returning to the other side of the island by Day 4. Announcements declared his killing of Jasper and that Al had also killed two people, and Alvaro's paranoia and regrets finally overwhelmed him and he tried to kill himself by stepping into the vehicle depot, which was a former danger zone but no longer one. He lay despondent on the floor of the depot, acknowledging but not reacting to the presence of Brendan Harte, Alba Reyes, Serena Waters, Aiden Slattery, or Melanie Beckett, hoping they'd help him or kill him. They left, but Irene Djezari arrived and did choose to confront him, with her gun drawn. Alvaro remained inert, which made Irene violent in her attempts to get him to explain what he'd done. Alvaro once more began to panic, afraid to be hurt or die, and fired his gun when she gave him an opening, killing her. Serena took Irene's gun and Melanie threw himself on top of Alvaro, pinning him. She demanded he explain himself, he tried to the best of his limited ability but an angry Serena refused to permit mercy and argued they needed to kill him to prevent his further killing of others. Alvaro once more almost considered letting himself die but desperate instinct stopped him, he fired his gun and Melanie cleared out, allowing Alvaro to scramble up and run as Serena fired after him and failed to connect. Alvaro ran to the storehouse and got lost in the darkness inside, stumbling about, paranoid that he would still be pursued. At some point he slammed into a wall and his panic abated, he began to consider his options. He realized he was a monster, but also wanted to live. His thoughts continued to run away, he next trekked to the northwestern cliffs where he considered offing himself, still afraid to die, still afraid to live and be judged. He eventually returned to the asylum and the room where he had killed Jasper, and he found Audrey had returned there also. He approached her and after a brief exchange, Alvaro admitted that he wanted Audrey to kill him and stop what he had become. Audrey was angered and upset, and she responded by slapping him instead of properly responding. Unable to think of another course of action, Alvaro attacked to goad her into retaliation. Instead of fighting back, Audrey begged Alvaro not to kill her, but he saw no possibility but continuing. His assault was suddenly stopped by Scout arriving on the scene, picking up Alvaro's discarded gun and shooting him. Audrey tried to comfort Alvaro as he bled out, and he reflected on the wrongs he had done until he quietly died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Looks like the money shot wasn't in his favor... eh? Eh?? - ''Matt Richards You're a disgrace, Richards. - Josh Baines '''Memorable Quotes: ''“Please, don’t-”'' -- Alvaro, while Barry is reaching out in an obviously friendly manner. “Then… (...) Then I’d make you.” -- Choked out when Scout asks him what happens if she doesn't let him leave the room. “Thank… you.” -- His last words to Audrey as she cradles him while he's dying. Other/Trivia * Alvaro, at one point, was almost named Alvano because his handler kept mispelling his name to the point where other handlers legitimately thought he was named Alvano. Other notable (and deliberate) typos include Albaro, Albano, Avarno, and Avocado. * Alvaro was the first student in V6 to initiate a fight. He was also the first male to kill someone. * Alvaro was first rolled on his handler's birthday, and was saved with the first hero card used in V6. This hero card, however, was not used on him during the timeframe of the handler's birthday. * At the time of his death, Alvaro had been rolled the most of any V6 character, 3 times in all. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alvaro, in chronological order. The Past: * Passion * Book Reports for Assholes: An Illustrated Guide * In This Town We Call Home, Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin Song Pre-Game: * Every Day Is Great At Your Junes * Havana Escapade * Bad Days, Bad Moods, Bad Burgers * Sadness Augmentation * Cooking With Pooh Sadie Hawkins Dance: * I can't think of any cutesy love songs that'd fit as a thread title, consider this a placeholder * Sidelines V6: *This Isn't My Home, It's Where I'm Locked Away *Hideaway *人生の曲 *Would You Believe? This Isn't Me. *And What You Get, Isn't What You See *And I Can't See A Way Out This Time *Coming Out Of The Closet *Thanatophobia *How Can I Retract These Claws? *70's Horror Movies 2: New Wave Massacre *How Can I Take Off This Mask? *How Can I Turn Off This Hatred That Fills My Eyes? *When Can I Stop Being Bad? *If That's Who I Am, Then I'll Fight Who I Am Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Kitchen Nightmare Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alvaro Vacanti. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students